Den hemliga beundraren
by Holmy
Summary: 15åriga Tindra hittar en lapp i sitt skåp från en hemlig beundrare. Men vem är den från?


Den hemliga beundraren

Tindra gick med tunga steg till skolan. Ännu en gång var det dags för Alla hjärtans dag.

Löjligt och barnsligt var vad Tindra tyckte. Alla var upptagna med att göra fina kort och

annat trams. Det 'r ju som vilken annan dag som helst bara att man har döpt den till

något speciellt.

"3, 8, 9, 6" rabblade hon upp för sig själv.

"Vad står du och mummlar om?" undrade Sebastian, Tindras vän, misstänksamt.

"Ingenting märkvärdigt alls, bara min låskombination" svarade Tindra skrattandes och

gick in i no-salen efter Sebastian.

"Ni kan sätta igång att labba nu, men var försiktigta, det är farliga syror vi jobbar med" sa

Hans, no-läraren, dramatiskt, tre kvart efter att lektionen börjat.

"Nå?" sa Sebastian och tittade på Tindra.

"Vadå nå?"

"Ja, har du hittat din Valentine än?" sa han med en retfull grimas.

"Nej, tänk för att jag inte har det. Men jag planerar inte att hitta någon heller, så det så" sa

Tindra bestämt, men med ett leende eftersom hon förstod att han skojade med henne. Tio

minuter senare så ringde det ut.

"3, 8, 9, 6" rabbalde Tindra återigen och skåpet åkte upp. Men det såg inte riktigt ut som

det gjort när hon lämnat det en timme tidigare uatn nu låg där också ett kuvert med en

massa hjärtan på. Hon tog försiktigt ut kuvertet från skåpet och började titta runt. Hon

föväntade sig nästan att alla skulle skrika "surprise!" eller något sådant men eftersom

ingen skrek så öppnade hon upp det och inuti så låg där ett litet brev.

"Du vet vem jag é

och jag hoppas du kan se

att det är dig jag vil ha

och att alla andra kan dra

Hjärtliga hälsningar

Din hemliga beundrare."

Tindra skrattade tyst åt personens brist på rim.

"Vad står du och flinar åt då?" undrade Sebastian som precis kommit fram till Tindra.

"Jag flinar inte, jag är bara nyfiken"

"Nyfiken på vadå?"

"På vem min hemliga beundrare är"

"Din hemliga beundrare? Du måste skoja? Skulle Tindra, Tindra Skogslöv ha en hemlig

beundrare?" sa Sebastian och retades genom att göra en chockad min.

"Ha, ha. Väldigt roligt" flinade hon, "kom nu,om i inte går nu så kommer vi att komma för sent" fortsatte

hon och drog iväg med honom.

Samma eftermiddag så satt Tindra på sitt rum och kunde inte skuta fundera på vem hennes

hemliga beundrare var.Det stod ju att hon visste vem han var. Hon visste vem varenda kille

på skolan var, det gjorde det hela lite svårare.Men frågan var ju hur många killar som visste

vem _hon _var. Men det måste vara en i en paralellklass, varken åttornaeller sjuorna visste vem

hon var. Men isåfall, vilken nia var det? Hon drog fram skolkatalogen och började att annteckna

de personer som verkade mest troliga. Det blev tre olika namn; Niklas Svensson, Andreas Lundeborg

och Patrik Nilsson. Men ändå så verkade ingen av dessa passa som 'rollen' för den hemliga

beundraren. Tindra började känna hur ögonen inte ville stanna öppna så hon lade sig på sängen

och somnade.När hon vaknade igen så var klockan halv sju.

"Shit!" skrek Tindra rätt ut, "jag måste ju vara där om en halvtimme!". Det var en valentine-fest hemma

hos Anders och hon hade lovat att vara där klockan sju. Hon rusade runt som en annan galning för

att hitta kläderna hon skulle ha på sig.

"Du är två minuter sen" skämtade Sebastian när hon väl kommit dit.

"Det är inte kul! Jag somnade efter skolan" sa Tindra bistert.

"Okej, men nu ska vi inte vara sura, vi ska ha kul, det är ju fest!"

"Ja, men det gnager på mig vem min hemliga beundrare är" sa hon och bet sig i läppen.

"Jaja, men kan du inte bara släppa det?" sa Sebastian.

"Nej, jag vill veta" svarade Tindra.

"Varför då?"

"För att jag bara vill, okej?"

"Jaja, okej. Men nu ska vi vara glada, inte sura."

"Haha, det har du rätt i." skrattade Tindra. Nu hade Sebastian tydligen bestämt sig för att dansa för

han drog med sig Tindra ut på dansgolvet. Men just som de börjat dansa till en svångig låt så

bytade någon till en tryckare. Tindra tyckte att det kanske skulle bli lite smått pinsamt så

hon gjorde en ansats att gå av dansgolvet men Sebastian tog tag i hennea arm och drog

tillbaka henne.  
"Vart tror du att du ska gå?" flinade han.

"Ehh...ingenstans" log hon tillbaka. Sedan så kom hon ihåg brevet som nu låg där hemma på

hennes skrivbord och bet sig i läppen igen.

"Du kan verkligen inte släppa det, va?" sa Sebastian och tittade på henne.

"Nej, inte förräns jag fått veta vem det är från har jag ju sagt."  
"Okej, vill du veta vem det är från då?"

"Ja, hur så? Vet du något?" undrade hon.

"Ja" svarade han.

"Ja, men vem är det från då?"

"Från mig" svarade han helt lugnt.

"Från dig?" sa Tindra chockat.

"Ja" sa han, fortfarande lika lugnt. Sedan så gav han henne en liten puss. Nu när Tindra

tänkte efter så var Alla hjärtans dag kanske inte så pjåkig iallafall.


End file.
